Running Up That Hill
by Euregatto
Summary: He was her only link to the world, but nothing ever works out as intended. one-sided GgioSoi one-shot -character deaths-


I watched a movie (and can't remember the title xD) and was inspired to write this. All I know was this kid is sent to jail for accidently causing a train crash that killed a lot of people, he smokes and drinks cuz he's troubled, his best friend keeps getting hurt by his actions, and it was an awesome and very moving storyline -sniffle- So yeah, that's the only reason this one-shot is so sad XD

* * *

The phone rang and blasted out Ggio's ears with more force than his alarm clock. At first he just covered his throbbing head with the pillow and let the machine pick up, "_Beep. _Hey, Ggio? It's me. I need you to pick up it's urgent..."

He recognized the voice and picked up the phone, "What could be so important at--" He stared over through glued-shut eyes at his dreaded alarm clock that signaled the time, "Two in the morning?... Ugh... Alright, fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He slammed the phone down on its cradle and rolled out of bed, throwing on yesterday's jeans and t-shirt.

-*-*-*-

"This is the second time this _month, _Soifon. How many times must I bail you out?" Ggio had his hands shoved in his pockets while the cop unlocked the door and slid it open. Soifon approached from the darkness with a busted lip and a bruise on her cheek.

"Hey, the guy started with me. So technically he's the cause for the bar fight."

"You broke his arm in **seventeen** different places!" He backed away from her, "And you reek of sake!"

"I was sober until the sixth bottle!"

The cop behind them slid and locked the door to the jail cell, "Soifon, you come here so often you may as well _live _here. I'm serious this time: I will not let you off the hook so easy the next time you decide to fire up a brawl in the bar."

"You say that every time, Renji," She retorted, "See ya around."

Renji mumbled under his breath and stalked off towards his desk.

-*-*-*-

The car ride home was silent for the both of them. Ggio slowed as a red light and dared to look over at his childhood friend. Her life had fallen apart ever since cancer claimed the life of her life-long friend, mentor, and roommate Yoruichi.

Drinking just seemed to take her over. If it weren't for Yoruichi's cancer, she probably would've started smoking, too.

"Ggio..." Soifon uttered as the light turned green, "I'm supposed to ship out in a few days."

They both worked for the government as C.I.A, but usually their missions didn't involve them leaving the country for weeks at a time. The most severe case only had them both gone for two weeks.

"How long?" He questioned as he turned the corner and neared her apartment building.

"...A year."

He slowed the car to a crawl and then a halt before responding. "...Oh."

"Ggio... Can I crash at your place?" She kept her graying gaze focused out the window.

"Why? Something wrong?"

"No. I just feel like spending the last two days with you before I go..." Her voice faultered, "But I don't want to bother you. I mean, you must be very busy with the latest top-secret mission you got."

"It's only me trying to take out that drug-dealing gang under the city. Nothing too extreme..." He didn't notice his eyes were wandering her body--the same body he had so longed to have before. Back when they were in High School--

"Keep your eyes to yourself," She gradually opened the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She stepped out and slammed the door closed.

"But I didn't say yes..." He said to no one in particular.

After a few moments of tapping his finger against his steering wheel Soifon knocked on the window before climbing back into the vehicle, a backpack slung over her shoulder and a small black case in hand, "Alright, let's go!"

Her sudden about-face in behavior made him suspicious, but he drove off anyway. Half-way down the block he finally found his guts and asked her, "What's in the case?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"If I didn't then why did I ask?"

She popped open the top of the box but Ggio couldn't see its contents, "You know that dude Grimmjow who lives down the hall from me?" Ggio groaned a response, aware of where the conversation was going. "Don't get to ahead of yourself! Just because he's a gang-banger doesn't mean he's still on the 'Dark Side'," She quoted with her fingers, "He actually gave me this." And she whipped out the bottle of sake.

"I pray it's non-alcholic..."

"Like that's even possible," She wearily replaced the fragile bottle in the black container and sealed it shut, "Ggio... Why do you put up with me?"

He quirked an eyebrow at the oddity of the question. "Why so subtle?"

"I realize you're my only link to the world. You always go out of your way to help me out even with my most jaw-dropping mistakes... Some of which, might I add, usually result in you getting hurt," Her chin was now recumbent on her fist, "And Renji was right. I spend so much time in the police department I _may as well_ live there."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"See, there you go again! Trying to make me feel better!" She was getting a little agitated, "It's because of me we're like this... Ggio, do you remember what happened that night back in Senior year?"

"Yeah..." He grimaced just thinking about it.

"You said you loved me, but I rejected you. But that was only because of what had recently happened..." Her tear-glazed eyes studied the signs as they rolled by to avoid actually crying, "That was the night I decided I didn't want to hurt you. You had your own life, and I wasn't going to ruin it... and yet, here I am! Accomplishing what I was trying **not** to do! I would probably be slitting my own throat if it weren't for you!"

"Soifon, enough!" He brushed a stray wisp of hair from her face, "You're not ruining anything for me. Except maybe a decent night's sleep," He returned his gaze to the road.

She noticed the rings under his golden pools. In the distance the sun was melting butter over the horizon, casting shades of reds, yellows, and blues across the sky. They sat for another several moments of silence until Ggio's apartment complex came into veiw.

-*-*-*-

Soifon was leaning against the window sill, watching the sunrise over the coast with her arms holding herself. Ggio was fast asleep on the couch, his quiet breathing like daggers to her heart. "...Dammit."

She scribbled a note on the piece of paper in her hand and laid the letter down on the kitchen table. After a short while she quietly crept out of the apartment.

-*-*-*-

Ggio awoke only an hour or two later, an ominous feeling crawling in the back of his mind. He sat up with a start and noticed the sheet on the table. He rushed over to it and read the surprisingly neat handwriting:

**Dear Ggio,**

**I lied. I'm actually leaving today with that tub of lard for an agent Omaeda. I wanted to crash at your place, really, because I didn't want to leave without saying farewell. I'm going to train station.**

**I know you'll try to follow. But if I'm wrong, then I guess this is good-bye.**

**~Soi-chan**

**PS: The sake is in the fridge on the left, second shelf. I know you aren't much of a drinker, but that wild tiger is still inside of you somewhere.**

He slammed his hand on the table top with a deafening bang.

-*-*-*-

Soifon let Omaeda board the train first and find them a seat, "Sigh... Only one more train and two plane rides to go."

"Soifon!"

She dared to look over her shoulder and see Ggio pushing his way through the crowd, calling her name, "Wait! Soifon!" He finally made it through the crowd and stopped before her, "Wait, you can't leave!"

"Ggio... It's only a year. I'll be back soon."

"It's not that! I've told you this before but I'm going to tell you again! I love you!" A handful of people paused for a second to admire the boy admitting his feelings, but then they continued on their way.

Soifon wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ggio, I really hope I can say the same to you when I return." And she was gone with the whisper of the wind.

Ggio watched her step onto the monorail, and disappear with the silent shutting doors. His head followed desperately as the hunk of metal drew away with an ear-pulsing screech, hoping the year would go by painfully quick.

-*-*-*-

**Five Months Later...**

Ggio flipped through his junk mail until he came across a strangely marked envelope. He catiously opened up a letter and skimmed the contents with his eyes.

**Dear Ggio Vega,**

**We are sorry to inform you but you're friend, Soifon, was K.I.A (killed in action) three days ago**--

He dropped the letter and buried his face into his hands. He knew what was coming next... The same thing had happened when Soifon opened the letter about Yoruichi passing away during the night--the essay about sorry that only consisted of emtpy words and hollow phrases.

He eyed the sake bottle beside him, popped the top, poured himself a small cup, and instead took a long swing at the bottle itself.

"......_Dammit_."

* * *

Thanx for reading! :D -passes around smiley-face cookies-


End file.
